


CII

by PulsarEfckt



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulsarEfckt/pseuds/PulsarEfckt
Summary: Samurai jack has lost Ashi and he reaches his conclusion.





	CII

As the sun filtered through the cherry tree blossoms, Jack smiled. A new realization flooded over his body, filling him with a somber serenity. 

 

He smiled not because he could now move on, for he could not.

 

Not far away from where he stood lay a headstone of sorts, the wedding robe Ashi wore buried as that was all that remained of her. The headstone bore her name, as lovingly as Jack could muster to etch through his tears of loss.

 

Now, he stood facing away from the sunlight. Aku had managed to deliver one last blow by robbing Jack of his future wife. The earth restored but yet his heart ravaged and barren. 

 

Taking his sword from it's sheath one last time, he pointed it to his heart, even knowing he could not share an afterlife with a love that never existed.

 

“My heart is broken and I cannot go on. At the very least, I have vanquished Aku from this world. I have fulfilled my purpose.”

 

One solitary tear fell as the sword plunged deep into his heart. 

 

“For you, Ashi.” 

 

He managed to speak before falling, crumpled over her final resting place. A crimson blossom of blood spread across his kimono as his final breaths became ragged. Soon, stillness came and finally the eternal peace whereas before the depression, conflict and grieving had wracked his very soul.

 

A single flower from the cherry tree above floated down upon the breeze, landing gently atop the wound of the now dead samurai. For even the forest felt great sadness in the heartbreak and loss of such a broken man. The world would surely never see such a person as him ever again.

 

…..

 

Rest in peace, Samurai Jack.


End file.
